Cursed
by sikeminatural
Summary: Sam has a vision of himself killing Dean. He then has to deal with that and a darker version of himself who tells Sam things that he doesn't want to know.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

_Dean's eyes opened slowly, his blank expression turned into one of confusion. Where was he?_

"_Sam?" he called but there was no answer. He tried to get up and then he realised that he'd been tied to a chair. What the hell was going on? How many times had he been in this position? He felt around for a knife so he could cut the ropes but it wasn't there. Dean frowned, something was going on. He just didn't know what. He hoped that Sam was okay. Where was Sam anyway? Dean remembered that they'd got back to the motel late last night. Later than usual. Before Dean could remember why they'd gotten back late he heard footsteps. He could heart beating rapidly as he anticipated the presence of this mystery person approaching the doorway. He watched closely as the door swung open. He squinted as a bright light appeared, but his widened in shock as he saw who had entered the room. _

"_What's the matter Dean?" Dean didn't reply, he was still looking at the person in surprise. The person laughed, _

"_Wow for the first time in your life Dean you've got nothing to say huh?" The person said in a mocking tone. Dean's facial expression hardened and he asked himself again. What the hell is going on?_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Part One – A Days Earlier**

Sam quickly shut his laptop just as Dean walked into the room. Dean gave his brother a look but he didn't say anything. Sam cleared his throat and said

"So what are you doing today?" Dean raised his eyebrows and said.

"What do you think?" in a sarcastic way.

"I think that we should try and break this deal" Sam said in an indifferent voice. Dean's muscles tensed; the deal, that damn deal.

"Sam not this again…I mean come on…we're in the middle of a war here…I'm just one guy, thousands of people could die" Dean replied in what he hoped was a convincing way.

"Well then let them die!" Sam yelled angrily. _He didn't mean that _Dean thought.

"Don't say that Sam, you don't mean that" he said out loud in a quiet voice.

"Don't I?" Sam shot back in an icy voice. There was a long intense silence as Sam and Dean glared at each other. Sam was the one to break the silence,

"Dean, you're my brother...all I want to do is save your life..and I don't care what it takes, I don't care about anything else". Dean remained silent; he didn't know what to say. Sam asked him if he was all right and Dean said that he was.

"And one more thing Sam, our job is too hunt things and protect people, we can't switch off from the job whenever we want to, there's a lot of people out there Sammy..and...we may not win this war but we've got to try". Sam felt a lump rising in his throat. Dean was right, he knew that. But he didn't care he just wanted to get Dean out of this stupid deal!

"Right," Dean said suddenly, "Bobby called earlier, we have a ghost to vanquish"

"Ghost?" Sam asked, a puzzled expression on his face.

"Well it could be an evil spirit of some sort, I'm nor sure yet, Bobby said that in the last couple of weeks three people have died in this town" Sam frowned and said,  
"Well..how did they die?"

"Our guess that whatever this thing is, it used some sort of knife but I'm not sure"

"How do you know that it's a spirit" Sam said.

"There was a fourth victim, she said that she saw something, actually I'm om my way to talk to her now..you coming" Sam shook his head and said,

"I think I'll stay here and try and find out some information...or whatever"

"All righty, suit yourself...Bitch"

"Jerk" The two brothers smiled at each other for a moment, then Sam opened up his laptop and he began to type away. Dean watched him silently; Sam seemed distant and withdrawn. Dean wished that things could be different, he was scared. Scared that his inevitable death would push Sam towards the edge. Dean turned and walked out of the door. Just after he left Sam looked up, there was fear in his eyes.

As he drove to the hospital, Dean wondered about how things might have been different if their Dad was still here. He shook his head slightly, he didn't want to die. But he didn't want to like this either. He'd given up so much for his family; he'd given up everything. He hated what he saw when he looked in the mirror. He was bitter and twisted. Worthless. Sam was the lucky one, he'd had enough courage to do what he wanted to do. Leave. See what the real world was like as opposed to the supernatural world. Dean admired him for that. It'd been a stupid thing to do, but that was Dean's opinion. He'd stuck with John. John had spent the entire time worrying about Sam and doing his own thing. He'd never asked Dean how he was and he'd never told him that he was proud of him. But Dean had stuck by him, he'd looked after Sam. He'd been loyal. But what did he get in return? Nothing. He'd given up his soul for his brother, just like John had given up his for him. But his Dad had been a...hero. he was a nobody, just some dude who was slowly falling apart. Dean sighed and checked his watch.

Sam slammed a hand on the desk, a frustrated look on his face. His Dad's journal lay on the desk next to his laptop. He _still _didn't know how he was going to get Dean out of this deal. He knew that Dean didn't want to die, he could pretend all he wanted but Sam could see right through it. A single tear rolled down Sam's cheek. He wiped it away hastily. He _had _to keep himself together; for Dean's sake. But Sam felt guilty, everytime he looked at Dean he felt a sharp intense pain in his chest. But Sam was out of ideas, he didn't know what to do. Suddenly Sam's head began to hurt, the pain was minimal at first but then it grew stronger and stronger. Sam yelled out in pain...he could see something. He stood up and staggered across the room. The pain was becoming unbearable now. Then he saw Dean. He closed his eyes and the image became clearer, Dean was lying somewhere, he was unconscious. Sam fell to the ground as he writhed around in agony. As he lay on the floor a figure watched from the window.


	2. Chapter 2

Part Two

Dean slammed the Impala door shut, an annoyed look on his face. The fourth victim hadn't been very helpful. Maybe Sam had come up with something. Dean frowned as he opened the door, the lights were off and there was no sign of Sam. Maybe he'd gone somewhere? But that didn't explain Sam not returning his calls. He'd assumed that Sam had been busy on the laptop or something. Dean spotted the laptop on the desk and he went over to it, but the screen was blank. Dean walked over to the light switch and he turned on the lights. He turned and then he saw him. Sam. He lay on the ground in a crumpled heap in the corner of the room. Dean rushed over to him, his face turned pale as he approached Sam. He knelt down beside him and he tried to feel Sam's pulse. Nothing. _Please don't be dead._ He had to get Sam to a hospital.

_**Dean was falling to the ground, he was falling slowly. He still hadn't reached the ground. There was a look of emptiness in his eyes. He wasn't alive anymore. **_**Why wasn't he alive? **_**This wasn't supposed to happen. Sam should have saved him. **_**Why didn't he save him? **_**Sam's eyes filled up with tears as he watched Dean's body fall. He stared at the shot gun in his hand, the gun that had killed Dean**_- Sam woke up suddenly, he gasped for air as he tried to sit up. Dean saw that he was awake  
"Sam.." he called, and Sam turned around, his eyes widened in shock. Dean hated seeing his brother like this but he took a deep breath and said,  
"Sam look at me...you're going to be okay, I'm going to make sure of it" but Sam wasn't listening. He was still staring at Dean in disbelief. He'd heard Dean speak but the words hadn't registered in his mind.  
"You're alive" Sam said in a small voice, and Dean raised his eyebrows. _What was Sam talking about?_

A couple of hours later, Sam and Dean were sitting in the waiting room of a nearby hospital. Dean had insisted on Sam going to the hospital, Sam had protested at first but he'd given up once he'd realised that Dean wouldn't let it go. But they'd been here for _ages_ and Sam was becoming impatient. They were wasting their time here. He could have been trying to make sense of what he'd seen. As time went on Sam became even _more _impatient. Then finally he stood up and walked out of the hospital, Dean followed him out.  
"Sam! Sam, where are you going?" He asked.  
"I don't know, but I'm _not _staying here" Sam replied as he avoided Dean's gaze. He couldn't look at him. Not without remembering the look in Dean's eyes...that emptiness. Sam shuddered at the thought of Dean being dead and he began to walk away. He didn't know where he was going but he _needed _to get away. Dean however had a different idea.  
"Come on Sam, you've got to talk to me! I...uh...what happened when I left? You said that I was 'alive'...did you see something?" Dean said as he tried to keep his voice calm. Sam nodded, there was no point in hiding the truth; Dean had the right to know. Sam spotted a nearby bench and he walked over to it and he sat down. Dean started to follow him but he hesitated. He was scared, scared of what might happen to Sam, scared of what Sam was about to tell him. Dean shoved his hands into his pockets and he walked over to the bench. It was now or never and he was the one who had asked. He noticed that Sam was shivering slightly and Dean realised that the air seemed colder. It had been reasonably warm before...now it was just cold. Sam looked straight ahead and said,  
"Dean...did the YED say anything about you before you killed him...anything...about me" Dean froze and said nothing. He didn't want to lie to Sam so he said,  
"Why are you asking?" Sam looked at Dean for a few seconds -_so Dean knew something, but he wasn't going to tell him_- then he turned and shrugged,  
"No reason, forget that I asked" he said in an uncomfortable voice. Dean narrowed his eyes suspiciously, _was there something that Sam hadn't told him? _Dean tried to remember that night in Wyoming, when they'd killed the YED. No, it was something before that…Sam had told him what the YED had said to him before Jake had stabbed him and Dean had asked if there'd been anything else and Sam had said that there hadn't been. But Sam was a terrible liar. Dean decided to let it go. _For now. _

"So...what happened Sam?" he asked, Sam looked down at the ground.

"It was a vision…it was hard to make out at first but then the image became clearer once the pain stopped…I uh…I saw _you _Dean and you were falling and there was nothing I could do…you…you were dead…I…" Sam stopped suddenly as tears rolled down his cheeks. A couple of passer bys threw Sam looks of concern until Dean's icy glare sent them on their way. Sam made no attempt to finish what he was saying. This prompted Dean to say,

"How did I die?" in a calm voice. Dean was scared of the answer. He didn't want to die, not yet. He had to remain strong for Sam's sake. Just like when they were little. Sam took a deep breath and he looked right into Dean's eyes and said,

"I shot you, Dean, I was the one who _killed_ you" Sam looked confused after he'd finished speaking whereas Dean did nothing to conceal the look of horror on his face. Sam looked so lost; Dean wanted to tell him that everything would be okay. But he couldn't say things that he didn't believe._  
_


	3. Chapter 3

Part Three

Dean sat in the darkness, a blank look on his face. He'd tried to get Sam to go back to the hospital but Sam had refused and Dean had given up. Then Sam had turned on him; he'd accused Dean of not caring. He'd said that Dean had never really wanted to get out of the deal anyways. Dean had wanted to tell Sam that he was wrong, he did care. He wanted to tell Sam how scared he was. But he couldn't, he had to romaine strong; for Sam's sake. So he'd said nothing. Sam had called him a coward; Dean had shrugged inwardly at that. Then Sam had hit a nerve. He'd said that their Dad had been a coward too, and that Dean was just like him. Dean had clenched his fists and held back but Sam wanted a reaction so he kept on talking. He said things that he wouldn't normally say. Then Sam had called him selfish and self centred. Dean had unclenched his fists and pushed Sam backwards and he told Sam to 'shut up', "_I've spent my entire life looking after you and yet I'm the one who's selfish? I've always been there for you Sam, I never left you…hell _you're _the one who ran way! But me…I tried to keep this family together! It I was self-centred I wouldn't have done that, I wouldn't have bothered. I've always tried my best, tried to keep it together but that's never enough. I've given up everything for this family but I'm the selfish one? That's bullshit Sam and you know it" _Dean had stopped talking at that point. He'd forgotten that they were near the hospital. He didn't want people to hear his business so he turned and started to walk towards the car park. Sam had called his name and Dean had turned around. Sam's eyes were full of guilt but Dean was pissed, he was _glad _that Sam felt guilty. 'Just get in the car' he'd said and he'd continued walking towards the car park. Sam had apologised but Dean had ignored it. They'd driven back to the motel in complete silence; both of them were lost in their own thoughts. When they had gotten back to the motel Sam had made some excuse about needing fresh air and he's gone for a walk. That had been a couple of hours ago. As Dean sat in the darkness, trying to make sense of what had happened. He wasn't mad at Sam; he'd been through a lot lately…well the _both _had. He realised that he shouldn't have let Sam go out on his own, not so soon after the vision. _What would happen if he had another one?_ He pulled out his cell and he called Sam.

Sam ignored the incoming call; he didn't feel like talking to anyone at the moment. He hadn't meant any of the things that he'd said to Dean. Sam was confused, he'd tried to stop halfway through but he couldn't, it was almost as if someone else was talking. But that just wasn't possible...right? Sam felt like he was losing his mind. He walked down the pathway that lead back to the motel. Dean was his priority now; he wasn't going to let him die. Hell he wasn't going to be the one _killed _him! Sam could still see the vision. It seemed like someone had pressed play and now the image of Dean dying was playing over and over. Sam didn't know what to do; he wanted to go back to the motel...and tell Dean how sorry he was. But if his vision was correct...well it meant that he was...dangerous.

Dean checked his phone one more time; there were no messages/miscalls. He still hadn't heard from Sam. There was a game on TV but Dean wasn't paying attention to it. There was a noise and Dean froze. Someone was there. He turned off the television and he grabbed his .44 and stood up slowly. He looked around; he couldn't see anything. Dean took a step forward. He could hear his racing heartbeat as he inched closer towards the middle of the room. He'd _definitely _heard something.

Suddenly Sam felt a sharp pain in his head. It was like a headache but a 1000 time _worse_. He grabbed his head and he gasped. He tried to take deep breaths but the pain was too much. He could hear voices inside his head but he couldn't understand what they were saying. They were all talking at the same time. Sam felt like his head was about to _explode. What was happening to him? _It wasn't a vision; he couldn't see anything. _Where was everybody? _The pathway had disappeared but Sam didn't realise because he couldn't see anything. Then a bright light appeared but the light was sinister somehow. The light became darker and Sam could just make out the outline of something. Then the pain stopped and something floated out of Sam. Sam's vision was still blurred but he realised what had happened. A person was materialising in front of him. They had their back to him so he couldn't see their face. The person had longish black hair and they wore tight-fitting clothes. Sam frowned, _did he know this dude? _He seemed familiar.

"Of course you know me" the person said as they turned around slowly, "We're the same person". Sam's eyes widened in shock as he saw who the person was. He found himself staring at a darker version of himself.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay so this is the fourth part! I read through the first 3 chapters and I saw that I'd made **_**SO**_** many mistakes! So I'm sorry about that and sorry if there are any mistakes! I'm so bad at describing the setting so I'm sorry about that too!**

**Thanks for reading –SikemiNatural**

**Part Four**

_**This is my curse (the longing)  
This is my curse (time)  
This is my curse (the yearning)  
This is my curse**_

_**This is my curse (the wanting)  
This is my curse (time)  
This is my curse (the needing)  
This is my curse**_

Sam continued to stare at the darker version of himself, a look of horror and disbelief on his face. That wasn't him; it looked like him but Sam was sure of it - _that wasn't him. _

"Oh come on Sam! You're in denial...you and me are the same" Dark Sam said with a bright smile, "Although I dress a lot better...but we don't need to worry about that" Sam shook his head frantically_. No. NO. They weren't the same person_. Dark Sam smile vanished,

"Your thoughts are hurting my brain Sammy...now listen to me. We are the same, get over it...oh and do you want to _see my thoughts_?" Dark Sam said, with an evil look on his face. Sam winced in pain as he saw an image of Dean lying on the ground dead. He didn't want to see this - Dean wasn't going to die.

"Stop, STOP IT NOW!" he yelled. Dark Sam laughed,

"Aww did poor little Sammy have a little nightmare?" he said in a sing song voice. Sam glared at him,

"_Dean's not _going to _die_...I...you've got to help me save him" he said in a shaky voice. Dark Sam rolled his eyes and flicked his fringe.

"I thought that you were brainy...gee how the hell did you get into law school? Why would I want to help you..?"

"Well...he's your brother too..." Dark Sam edged closer towards Sam his eyes filled with rage.

"You saw the vision right? You were the one holding the gun...but are you the one who killed him?" D.Sam said quietly. Sam frowned,

"What? I don't follow…what do you mean?"

"I'm the one who kills him! Okay?! Not you...you don't have the guts to do it!" D.Sam said with a look of disgust.

"I don't understand...why?"

"Uh, you're SO pathetic! Well let me tell you something Sam, I'm your curse, you're stuck with me and together we are going to follow our destiny" D.Sam said as he took another step towards Sam.

"But...why do we...I mean you, why do you need to kill Dean" Sam asked as he started to tremble. Dark Sam came even closer and Sam stumbled backwards and fell onto the ground. D.Sam shook his head and looked down at Sam,

"He's in the way, we could wait for him to die but that's too much of a risk. He needs to die. Tonight." he said. Sam remained silent as tears streamed down his face. D.Sam rolled his eyes,

"What's wrong with you?! You cry way too much...he's going to die anyway isn't he? We're just speeding things up...and then we can rule the world"

"Rule the world?" Sam asked. D.Sam smiled and his eyes turned black...like a demon's eyes.

"Together...we are going to become this! And we're halfway there..." he said as he motioned to himself.

"No way…won't I let you" Sam whispered.

"It's too late sunshine...let me show you something" and suddenly they were back in Wyoming. Sam was just about to kill Jake. They watched as Sam shot him four times, Sam flinched as he watched this scene. Dark Sam chuckled,

"This is my favourite part," he said, "He begged for mercy, but you still wasted him...well I did". Sam watched as he shot Jake three more times. He looked away guiltily. _Well he'd deserved to die...hadn't he?" _Dark Sam chuckled again,

"Of course he did" Sam however was still watching the scene intently; he watched himself wipe Jake's blood of his face. Then he saw the look that Dean had given him. Dean looked worried..._scared _even. Dark Sam watched Sam for a few moments and he said,

"This is getting boring..." and he clapped and they were back to the dark, empty place where they had been before.

"You're insane" Sam said in an angry tone.

"Well it has been said-"

"Shut up," Sam interrupted, "All you've done is talk and talk...just be quiet, okay. I don't need you or your emo crap...you're a monster and I'm going to kill you"

"Hey! Less of the 'emo' you were the one crying your eyes out! Besides, you're not going to kill me" D.Sam said with a smile.

"Oh yeah and why's that?"

"Because I'm part of you! You would be committing suicide...and like I said Sammy, I'm your curse" D.Sam stopped and he looked at Sam for a moment, "And some curses can't be broken".

_Dean meanwhile was walking down the pathway that leads to the main road; there was no sign of Sam._

"_Sam!" he called but there was no answer. Where the hell was his brother? Dean swore out loud, he had to find him. What if something had happened?_

Sam sank down to the ground slowly; he couldn't take this anymore. He felt sick, things had been fine in the morning and then suddenly everything had changed. What was happening to him? He wasn't a monster. That 'monster' was a sick joke, he wasn't Sam. But Dark Sam had been inside him. Inside his soul; how did he explain that? He wished that Dean was here…he'd know what to do.

"You know what Sam? You're starting to get on my nerves, there's nothing Dean can do! You need to understand that" Sam looked up at Dark Sam and said,

"Screw. You", in an angry voice. Dark Sam merely laughed and said,

"Aww are you mad at me?"

"I hate you" was Sam's reply. He stared into the distance, _why me? Why did the demon pick me? Why did he kill my mom? Why me?? I've destroyed my family…it's all my fault…Mom dying…Dad dying…and now Dean…all because of me. Maybe I should end it. _Dark Sam's smirk was quickly replaced with a look of alarm.

"Excuse me?" he asked.

"Oh so you heard me then, well yeah maybe I should kill myself…it's the best option…"

"What?! Oh come on Sam…this is your destiny…_our_ destiny! _Stop _trying to fight it" Dark Sam pleaded with a look of desperation in his face. Sam laughed dryly and said,

"Aww, what's the matter?" he said. Dark Sam glared at him,

"Fine, do what you want! I'm going to kill Dean whether you like it or not…try and stop me" Sam pulled out his gun from his pocket and he aimed it at Dark Sam's forehead. Dark Sam didn't even flinch.

"You're not going to use that" he said with a smirk. Sam's hand shook but he managed to steady it, "You still don't understand? I'm evil Sam and you're 'good' Sam. Evil Sam kills. Good Sam can't. You got that?" Sam's hand faltered slightly. He dropped the gun. He had no more fight left in him. Dark Sam grinned,

"No fight left in you? Dude the fight hasn't even begun" Sam looked up at Dark Sam – how did he know what he'd been thinking? And why couldn't he hear _his _thoughts. Sam closed his eyes and concentrated…he could hear a faint noise…it got louder and louder. He could now make out the words 'kill' and 'Dean'. Sam looked up and he saw that D.Sam still had that irritating smirk on his face. Sam remembered how dark Sam had messed with his head by showing him Dean's 'dead' body. He remembered the pain he'd felt; he need to get away. He had to distract the 'monster'. He decided to think of all the good things, things that made him happy. It seemed to do the trick; Dark Sam yelled out in pain. He grabbed his head and fell to the ground,

"Stop.Doing.That."He screamed, but the pathway had come into view. Sam took one last look at Dark Sam lying on the ground in pain. Then he turned and ran away. Dark Sam lay on the ground appeared to be unconscious. Sam meanwhile ran back in the direction of the motel. If he'd been five minutes earlier he would have spotted Dean walking in the direction that he'd just come from. He was walking towards Dark Sam and towards his death.


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5

Sam reached the motel a short while later. He rushed into the building. An old man sat at the reception desk and Sam went up to the desk,

"Excuse me, have you seen my brother…the guy that I checked in with?" he asked hurriedly.

"He left a while ago" the man said slowly.

"Well did he say where he was going?" Sam said urgently.

"Why the hell would he tell me?" the old man said in annoyed voice.

"So he didn't say anything…nothing at all?"

"Are you a cop? Has this guy killed someone…is there a reward for turning him in?

"What, no, no nothing like that" Sam said quickly. The old man's face darkened,

"Well screw you, get outta here! I ain't saying no more" Sam sighed and he reached into his pockets and pulled out a couple of dollar bills,

"Which way did he go?" he asked. The old man shrugged _the kid looked upset, he wasn't going to take money from him, _"I got no idea". Sam sighed for what seemed like the thousandth time and he snatched up the money and he walked out of the motel. _Where the hell was he? _He pulled out his cell – there were 20 miscalls and they were all from Dean. He hadn't noticed them before; then again he hadn't been looking. There was no reception so he couldn't call back. Sam felt a lump rising in his throat; he needed to find his brother. He _needed _to say sorry. _I'm supposed to be saving him._ Sam gasped suddenly; Dean was out there and so was that messed up emo-reject that had his features – his curse. _What was he going to do? Why did it have to be this way? _

Dark Sam opened his eyes and he smiled. He felt a lot better now; he had enjoyed the pain. He sat up slowly and made himself aware of his surroundings. He could hear Sam's thoughts again, _so he hadn't found Dean yet. _Dark Sam smirked. That just made his job a whole lot easier. All he had to do was find Dean before Sam did. He stood up and brushed the dirt off his clothes. He didn't need Sam; he could do this on his own. He could kill Dean; that would push Sam over the edge wouldn't it? Dark Sam smiled again. He looked around; Dean was here somewhere, he could feel it. He looked down at himself. _Maybe I should change. _He closed his eyes and he focused until he was wearing an outfit that was identical to the one tat Sam was wearing. Just then he heard a noise, he frowned and took a step forwards; then he froze,

"It's you…"he whispered, a frightened look on his face. The demon stepped out of the shadows, its green eyes gleaming in the moonlight.

"Get down on your knees and beg for your life"

Sam checked his phone once more but there was no reception. _Damn it._ He needed to get to Dean; he couldn't let that monster kill him. But he couldn't help wondering…_is that what he was going to become? _Sam hoped that it wasn't; he didn't want to become one of the things that he hunted. He walked down a deserted road that was close to the motel he'd just come from. There was still no sign of Dean. Sam shivered slightly…the air was colder. And what that sulphur that he smelt?

Dean walked deeper and deeper into the forest. He hadn't remembered seeing a forest but it just seemed to have appeared, and Dean found himself walking through it. He didn't know why. It was something was calling him. Dean frowned, that was weird – even by his standards.

"Please…by the end of tonight…Dean Winchester will be dead…you have my word" Dark Sam said with a look of desperation in his eyes. He couldn't fail now, he was _so _close. He had to have one more chance. The demon looked down at Dark Sam,

"That's easier said than done." He said as he narrowed his emerald eyes. D.Sam's eyes darkened,

"Yeah well if it's so easy why don't you do it yourself?" he yelled angrily. The demons nostrils flared in anger,

"Oh I will, and if you don't do it tonight I'll kill you too' there was a loud whooshing sound as the demon left the body that it had been possessing. Dark Sam watched as the black cloud disappeared slowly. He didn't care what the demon said; he was going to do this _his _way.

Dean shrugged and pocketed his phone, Sam had just called him but the line had been really bad so the call had disconnected. _At least he's okay, _Dean thought. He continued to walk into the forest, he knew that he probably shouldn't have gone into the forest on his own but he was curious, it hadn't been there before. The trees were tall and they blocked the moonlight and the leaves were all black and shrivelled up. Suddenly, there was a strong wind and Dean was thrown into it. He tried to steady himself but there was nothing for him to hold on to. The wind became stronger and Dean fell into the darkness; there was fear in his eyes – what was happening. Then everything became still for a few moments. Dean breathed a sigh of relief until he realised that he was falling. There was a loud thud as he hit the ground. He lay there unconscious, there was blood trickling down the side of his face. Dark Sam stepped out of the shadows with an evil look on his face. He smiled slowly; he was going to enjoy this.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey people, I read through this and I got confuzzled. I basically wrote this part as two different parts because I didn't have the first half so I don't know…I hope that it doesn't confuzzle you too!**_

_**NOW**_

"Sam, is that you?" Dean asked. Dark Sam looked at Dean and he smirked but he didn't answer, "Sam! What's wrong with you? Untie me, I can't get these ropes off and what the hell have you done to your hair…" Dark Sam merely took a step forwards and said,

"I'm not going to untie you Dean" in an icy voice. Dean froze and looked up slowly. There was something odd about this - Sam looked different, he had black hair…he looked _evil. Was this Sam; the real Sam? _

"Are you my brother?" he whispered in a frightened voice.

"Well I'm a part of your brother - the evil part…Good Sammy ran off, he left you out here and he's not coming back…but don't worry _I'll _take care you" Dean was still confused. Evil? Part of Sam? Good Sammy? What the hell?

"On the phone…I remember…you were about to say something, what was it?" he said.

"I don't remember a phone call, we haven't spoken since 'I' went for a walk" Dean frowned, that was weird. Of course Dark Sam hadn't been aware of the phone call that Sam and Dean had. Alarm bells were ring inside Dean's head.

Sam walked around the nearby streets; he was still looking for Dean. He had spotted the Impala a couple of streets back so that meant that Dean hadn't gone too far. Sam was surprised by that fact that there was no one around. It was so quiet, too quiet. He surveyed the street one more time - it was identical to the two last streets that he'd walked down. He saw something gleaming in the distance,

"What the…" he muttered, _why was Dean's Impala here? _He examined the street carefully; slowly he realised that he'd been down this street several times.

"Hello?" Sam called but all he heard was the echo of his own voice. He checked his watch - it read 21:45, he glared at it for a while and he swore silently when he saw that it wasn't working. He pulled out his phone - it read 21:45, he looked at that for a few minutes and he saw that it didn't change either. Sam frowned, a look of confusion on his face. Time had come to a stand still.

"You're _NOT _my brother" Dean said, his voice full of venom. Dark Sam laughed and Dean glared at him angrily. This messed up version of Sammy was beginning to irritate him; Dean felt like punching his lights out.

"So what do you want with me?" Dean asked as he silently began to struggle with the rope on his wrists. He wondered why he hadn't been gagged.

"I want your blood Dean" Dark Sam whispered coldly before breaking into a fit of laughter. Dean wasn't amused,

"Don't joke around with me you, what do you want?"

"Your life" was all that Dark Sam said and it was all that he needed to say; Dean understood immediately.

"You…want to kill me?" he said slowly. Dark Sam said nothing; he just smirked at Dean who glared back at him.

"Well, yeah that's the idea" he said finally. Dean's muscles tensed, he wanted to wipe that smirk of Dark Sam's face but being tied to chair limited his movement. He was still confused though - who had sent this…evil version of his brother. Unless…

"You're a shapeshifter aren't you" he asked slowly. Dark Sam's eyes flashed and Dean saw that they were demon black,

"No, I'm not" Dark Sam replied angrily.

"But I don't understand if your evil Sam then where's good Sam…" he paused for a moment, "Gee how whack did that sound?" Dark Sam chuckled,

"See that's what I love about you Dean, your tendency to joke around when your life is on the line" he chuckled again, "Oh and let's just say that Sam is safe, he's watching your car I think, maybe he lost track of the time?" _Watching my car? _Dean thought. He didn't even _remember _where he'd parked the car. He didn't remember how he'd got here.

"How did I get here? Did me and you have a fight or something?" Dean asked; he was trying to piece everything together but he was failing miserably. Dark Sam was more than happy to enlighten Dean on what had happened earlier.

"A fight? No haha…you fell Dean…you were falling and falling and well I assume that you hit the ground at some point because that's where I found you" Dean didn't say anything as he snarled at Dark Sam. Dark Sam seemed to lose concentration for a moment. He frowned slightly,

"It's time" he murmured. Dean's head shot up. _Time? Time for what? _"Time for you to die Dean…but it wouldn't be fun if Sam wasn't here…he'd miss one hell of a party…well you get the point" Dean swore angrily and struggled to try and get up; this caused the chair to rock back and forth violently. _Why was this happening? _

Sam watched as the street began to fade away, "Okay" he muttered with raised eyebrows as he tried to make sense of what was going. Then suddenly his mind went blank.

When he regained focus he saw that he was in a dark room. It took a short while for his eyes to get used to the dim lighting. As soon as he could see he spotted Dean in the centre of the room; he was tied to a chair and his hands were bound. Sam stared at him for a moment; there was panic in his eyes. It seemed as if Dean was trying to warn him but Sam didn't care. He started to run towards Dean but then he was thrown back onto the wall by an invisible force.


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Note**_: I had a different beginning for this part but I can't find it, I think it's at school but it doesn't matter! I rushed this part a little so I hope that it all makes sense! Thanks for reading - SikemiNat_

Part 7

Dark Sam and Sam glared at each other; both of them had anger in their eyes. Sam had gotten up slowly after being thrown back against the wall. Sam was sure that Dark Sam couldn't have been the one who'd been able to do that but he wasn't sure. They squared up to each other without saying anything. Dean looked at both of them with an anxious look on his face,

"Err...guys I'm still here." Both of them ignored him for a few seconds. Then Sam shoved Dark Sam onto the ground and he ran over to Dean and he began to cut the ropes on Dean's hands. Dark Sam came hurtling towards Sam just as Dean's hands became free. Dean felt Sam losing his grip on the knife and he caught it quickly. Dark Sam began to punch Sam viciously and anger flared up inside Dean. If anyone was going to punch Sam then it would be him, Sam knew that he should have dealt with the 'opponent' first - Dad had told them that enough times. Dean tried to get up but he couldn't, it was almost as if an invisible force was keeping him on the chair.

"Will someone please tell me what is going on here" he asked. Dark Sam and Sam stopped fighting for a few seconds,

"Shut up, Dean" they said in unison. Dean scowled, when this was all over he was _so _going to punch his pain-in-the-ass little brother. He watched as the two Sam's resumed their fight. He shuddered slightly, it was weird watching Sam fighting himself. He had to admit that Dark Sam was the better fighter; he had an edge whereas Sam tended to rely on the momentum of his punches. _Come on Sammy! Well good Sam _Dean thought. Dark Sam had a small cut above his right eye and Sam had an identical injury. Sam had expected Dark Sam to feel light because he wasn't real was he? But Sam had been surprised because Dark Sam felt solid and Sam could barely keep up with him. Dark Sam grabbed Sam by the shoulders and he punched him repeatedly. Dean winced as Sam groaned and fell to the floor; he was obviously in a great deal of pain. He lay on the floor as he panted heavily; lack of sleep and food were starting to take its toll on him. He felt weak and he honestly believed that he couldn't go on; he'd _failed_. He wasn't going to save Dean. This…this was the end. He glanced up at Dean who was staring at him intently 'You okay?' Dean mouthed. Sam nodded and almost laughed when he read Dean's expression. What Dean really meant was 'Get-up-off-your-ass-and-kick-that-son-of-a-youknowwhat'. Dean looked at Dark Sam, who had seemed to lose interest in Sam, he'd moved over to the door. He tossed the knife towards Sam who caught it. Sam stood up slowly; his right hand gripped the knife tightly. Dean wondered why Sam didn't just go over and stab the shapes shifter or whatever it was. Dark Sam turned around and threw back his head and laughed,

"Oh dearie me Sammy, what's the matter? Go on, _stab me_" Dean saw Sam taking a hesitant step forwards. _Why wasn't Sam using his advantage? _What was he scared of? Dean blinked a couple of times. This was a dream…he'd wake up and everything would be normal. Dean suppressed a chuckle. _Normal? _Chance would be a fine thing.

"Who are you working for?" Sam asked coldly. Dean raised his eyebrows,

"Err...guys…?"

"Shut up, Dean" said both Sam's for the second time. Dean threw his hands up in the air; he wanted an explanation. He didn't even know where the Impala was, he deserved some answers at least.

"I smelt sulphur…did you speak to a demon…is that who you're working for?" Dark Sam shrugged,

"Maybe" Dean struggled to get up one more time but he couldn't.

Suddenly something began to materialise is front of Dean,

"What the hell is-" he started to say until he - and the chair- were thrown back against the wall. Sam fell to the ground instantly and he appeared to be unconscious. Dean nursed his back as he watched this latest scene unfold in front of him; he saw a flash of green. He squinted at the figure and came to the conclusion that this 'person' was some sort of demon.

"What are you doing here?" Dark Sam asked in a panicked tone, "I said that it'd be done by tonight and the night isn't over' the demon shrugged carelessly,

"I'd like to watch, it's not everyday that you get to see a Winchester kill another Winchester, it'll be…fun!"

"You're lying" dark Sam said, "You just don't trust me!" The demon stepped closer towards Dark Sam.

"I _don't _trust you, I never have and I never will - you're still a Winchester and he -" he jerked a finger towards Sam who still lay on the floor, "Is stronger than you are…I'm surprised that you've lasted this long" Dark Sam's features darkened and his eyes narrowed,

"I thought that _I _was evil Sam, the one with the powers – he's supposed to become me" The demon shook his head,

"You're maybe 5, 10 of him, you're worthless" Dean listened carefully, he was starting to understand. But he still didn't get one thing – why did they need to kill him.

"So why did you let me out?" Dark Sam asked in a low voice.

"I though that maybe you could mess with his mind y'know, persuade him to kill Dean" the demon paused and he turned to look at Dean. Dean glared back at him; he was startled by the brightness of his green eyes, "And therefore turn Sammy into one of us but I didn't know that he was that much of a fighter."

_As this was happening Sam was dreaming. He could just about make out some sort of tunnel. He stepped forward and he entered the tunnel. He could see something gleaming in the distance, but then suddenly things changed. He was staring down at Jake. What was happening? Was he still dreaming? Sam dropped the steel bar on the ground…wait...this was the night...the night when he died. He couldn't do it; he couldn't kill Jake. He grabbed his shoulder and he held it so that he wouldn't feel the pain. 'Sam!' he heard someone call. Dean. It was Dean! Sam's face brightened and he smiled as Dean came into view. 'Sam!' 'Dean' Sam called back in a relieved voice. Boy, was he glad to see his big brother. Then the look on Dean's face changed. Sam felt the presence of someone behind him. Suddenly everything seemed to slow down. 'Sam look out!' Dean yelled, nut it was too late, Sam felt a hot, white pain as something dug into his back. He saw Dean running towards him as he fell to the ground. He could hear Dean saying something but he was slipping away. Suddenly the pain stopped and Sam felt peaceful. He closed his eyes and everything went dark. The tunnel was black and he was walking further and further inside it. He could still see something gleaming in the distance. Then suddenly he saw Dean shooting the Yellow Eyed Demon with the colt. The colt. He needed it to kill the demon. He ran quickly towards the end of the tunnel and sure enough the colt was there. He grabbed hold of it, he was going to finish this. _

Dean saw that Sam had moved a little, was he awake. Dark Sam and the demon were still arguing about being bad asses of whatever so they didn't notice Sam getting up slowly, his right arm was raised. Dean's eyes widened as he saw what Sam was holding, it was the colt. Dean frowned slightly. _What the hell?_ He was now seriously confused. He hoped that Sam had a decent plan. If Sam shot the demon, he'd kill it but Dark Sam would still be free and Sam couldn't shoot him. That would leave Dean vulnerable to an attack. He caught Sam's eye.

"You got a plan?" he mouthed and Sam shrugged as he motioned towards the gun. He scratched his chin and Dean knew that he was stalling. Sam didn't know what to do. Dark Sam and the demon hadn't noticed him. Dean was stuck at the far end of the room. Sam looked around. Where were they? He didn't even know. He had to do something now-before it was too late. He still had the knife…if only he could get Dean to throw it at Dark Sam. Sam would be hurt too but it'd create a necessary diversion. Sam looked at Dean and nodded; he held up the knife and threw it over to Dean who caught it. Sam gestured towards Dark Sam and Dean understood. Sam took a step forward and Dean threw the knife and it got Dark Sam in the shoulder. Sam winced in pain as blood started to seep through his jacket. He aimed the colt and pulled the trigger. He watched as the bullet sailed effortlessly into the head of the demon. The demon spluttered and stumbled backwards. Then he fell and the green light went out in his eyes. There was a sense of still as he fell to the ground slowly. Dark Sam- who was kneeling on the ground- watched in horror.

"Noo…" he screamed. Sam and Dean exchanged looks. Dean stood up slowly,

"Looks like Sam just killed your best friend, I'd like to say that I'm sorry but I'm not!" he said in a mocking tone. Sam threw Dean a look that said 'leave it'. Dark Sam had walked over to the Demons body and he was looking at the demon with a unreadable expression on his face. Sam took a step towards his 'curse'.

"Look," he said, "the demon was just using you, he didn't care about you….he was trying to get at us but we're….we're stronger than that." Dean rolled his eyes as he remained rooted to his spot, he thought that they were wasting time but if anyone could talk them out of this then Sam could. Dark Sam looked up at Sam, his face was pale and his eyes were wide-they were dark brown now, they weren't black anymore.

"Us?" he said in a horse whisper, he stood up and looked Sam in the eye, "So now you accept that I'm you and that you're me, or are you just saying it? Are you trying to get rid of me?" Sam opened his mouth and then closed it again. Dean let out a low whistle; Sam had dug himself into a hole here. Dean hopped that he wouldn't dig any further.

"I've always accepted you….I was just confused." Sam said unconvincingly. Dean shook his head, they weren't going to get anywhere at this rate. He began to edge his way into the centre of the room. Then Dark Sam pulled out a .45 and Dean froze. _Crap._ Sam looked like he wished he hadn't said anything but then he said,

"What are you going to do with that?" Dark Sam smiled,

"I'm going to kill Dean." He said as he aimed the gun at Dean who hadn't moved since Dark Sam had pulled out the gun. Dark Sam had his finger on the trigger and Sam and Dean watched as he pulled it. _DEAN MOVE!_ Sam thought but Dean was frozen on the spot. Sam didn't even think about it. He ran over and jumped in front of Dean and he interrupted the bullet- it got him in the stomach. Dark Sam looked down at his own stomach and he saw that blood was pouring out of the wound. Dean watched as Dark Sam faded away. Then he looked down at Sam who lay on the ground bleeding. Sam had taken the bullet for him. Sam had saved his life.

"Dean…." Sam whispered and Dean knelt down beside him.

"Sam, Sam listen to me, you're going to be okay." Dean glanced at the wound. "I'm going to take you to the hospital." this time Sam didn't protest.

"Excuse me? Is he alright?"

"Somebody call 911"

"Some dude's been shot!" Dean looked up and saw that they were on the path way again; he could even see the Impala. A small crowd of people had gathered around Sam and him.

"What happened here?" someone asked. Dean looked up.

"What do you think?" he said with an icy glance. "my brother's been shot!"


	8. Chapter 8

_**Authors Note**_: This part was an afterthought because I was going to have part 7 as the last but then it dragged on a bit and people wanted to know what happened after and then I heard the Crossfade song which inspired me to write this. Thanks for reading :) And a huge thanks to my friend Tazzi who typed up Chapter 7 for me! Thank you to Amy as well for helping me with a line or two and a huge thanks to Husna for typing this up!

I never really wanted you to see  
The screwed up side of me that I keep  
Locked inside of me so deep  
It always seems to get to me  
I never really wanted you to go  
So many things you should have known  
I guess for me there's just no hope  
I never meant to be so cold

**TWO WEEKS LATER**

Dean crumpled up the paper cup and he tossed it in the bin. He'd been doing that repeatedly for the last two weeks, he'd even gotten used to the smell of the hospital – disinfectant mixed with something else. He'd practically lived in the hospital for two weeks, he'd only left to shower and change and make phone calls if he needed to. He was angry with himself; he'd been through what had happened so many times. He remembered how he'd been rooted to the spot, he remembered the way that Sam had launched himself in front of him and taken the bullet. He remembered how numb he'd felt when the cops had been asking all those questions. He remembered how lifeless Sam had looked as they carried him onto the stretcher. The blood; there had been so much blood. He wasn't going to make it, that's what Dean had thought. But he'd been proven wrong; Sammy was a tough guy – he pulled through. Sam had woken up a couple of days ago – the nurses had told him. But Dean was to afraid to go and see him, the guilt was too much. So he'd wait until Sam was asleep and then he'd go and sit with him. But he'd have to go and see Sam eventually; it might as well be now. He breathed in deeply as he stood up, he walked towards the door hesitantly. He realised the he'd been holding hid breath. _Just act normal _he told himself as he entered the room. Sam looked up as Dean entered the room. He blinked a couple of times but he didn't say anything.

Dean frowned slightly for a moment but then he smiled and said "Hey Sam" in a light voice. Sam blinked up at Dean and said "Who are you?" in a small voice.

Dean felt panic rising up inside of himself. Sam didn't remember him?

"Its…me…Dean." He said slowly. Sam titled his head to the side. "Dean…?" he asked in confused voice. They looked at each other for a moment and Sam suddenly burst into laughter.

"Dean, you should've seen your face" he said as he winced in pain. Dean glared at Sam angrily, "Sam?! You scared the hell out of me! What'd you do that for?" said Dean in an annoyed voice. Sam chuckled and said "I've been awake for a couple of days and you hadn't come in until now"

"So you thought you'd pretend to be suffering from memory loss" Dean asked. Sam nodded.

"Now we're even" he managed to say. Dean thought about saying something witty but he decided not to. "Bitch" "Jerk" Dean chuckled and Sam smiled weakly.

"So how are you feeling?" Dean asked. "Like I've taken a bullet for my brother" was Sam's reply. Dean looked away guiltily. "Yeah I'm sorry about that…I don't know what ha-"

"Dean" Sam interrupted "it wasn't your fault…it's weird but I shot myself didn't I?"

"That wasn't you, Sammy." Dean said quietly.

"Yeah I don't want to believe it either, but that WAS me, Dean…it's like I was cursed or something" Sam explained.

"So what about that other Sam?" Dean asked. "He's a part of me I guess, he's inside my soul or whatever." Dean could see that Sam was tired so he didn't say anything else. Sam wondered if Dark Sam would make another appearance. Was that really what he'd become?

"What about you?" Sam asked dean. Dean looked up at Sam, "What about me?" "Well…you know… the deal, I feel like we've lost two weeks. It may not seem like it but that's a lot of time…"Sam trailed off when he saw the look on Dean's Face. Dean was looking at Sam like he was mad. Sam shrugged. "What?" he said defensively.

"You're lying in hospital, you're seriously hurt and you could have died, Sam, and you're worrying about the stupid deal? You should be worrying about yourself."

"Yeah well, I'm worried about you, Dean, worried that you're going to do anything to help yourself".

Dean didn't bother to reply and Sam Sighed, "I'm sorry, sorry about what I said before the whole thing happened. I didn't mean any of it. I just want you to know that". He said in an earnest voice. Dean had forgotten all about that. He'd been so worried about Sam going missing that he didn't even remember being angry,. "I know…" he said and he turned and walked towards the door. "I'll leave you to get some rest, I'll see you.

"Dean, wait, we need to-"Sam's reply was cut off by the door shutting. Dean had already gone. Sam sighed again, a defeated look on his face.

Dean didn't want to talk about it and most of all he didn't 'want' to do anything. Sam wasn't concerned though, Dean still had some fight left inside of him. Sam was sure of it, and he was going to do his best to get Dean out of the deal. Dean had saved his life and he was determined to do the same.


End file.
